Warming Rain
by Chiiuu
Summary: Hujan punya banyak arti. Tapi salah satu alasan kenapa orang menatap hujan adalah karena mereka sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau... seseorang. "Tezuka, apa kau sedang memikirkan seseorang?" A PerfectPair Fanfic, drama, romance, ShounenAi, BoysLove. (This story belong to camel-3-0-0-9. She permitted me to translate the original fic)


This fanfic (the story) belong to camel-3-0-0-9

She permitted me to translate the original fic. Ughh how should i thanks to you, dear~? Akhhh i am so happy

I love this FF verry much, so sweet and so in chara

.

.

.

Jadi, fanfic ini hanya terjemahan. Aku suka banget ceritanya. Singkat tapi so sweet abis. Kesannya Tezuka sama Fuji banget

Beberapa bagian aku sesuaikan dengan gaya tulisku, tapi sama sekali tidak mengubah cerita aslinya.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi

Pairing: TezukaFuji

 **Warming Rain**

Alternate Canon Universe, drama, romance, BoysLove, ShounenAi, BoyxBoy.

Rate T

Terkadang typo, diksi seadanya, gaya tulis amatir.

.

.

.

.

.

Tezuka tidak tahu kapan hujan mulai turun, mungkin semenit atau bahkan sejam yang lalu. Ada kalanya ramalan cuaca tidak dapat dipercaya, sangat jarang, tapi inilah dia. Sama sekali tidak ada pemberitahuan.

Terlambat, dia tetap menutup jendela. Hujan sudah sedikit membasahi lantai kayu rumahnya.

Hari ini Minggu, tidak perlu pergi sekolah atau melakukan kegiatan klub. Duduk di kursi ruang tamunya yang nyaman, mata hazelnya melihat ke luar jendela yang kini sudah penuh dengan tetesan hujan. Tetesan itu meluncur dari atas ke bawah, bertubrukan sebelum bergabung satu sama lain. Jendelanya berembun. Buram.

Tezuka tidak suka hujan.

Hujan membawa sensasi dingin yang lembab, selalu, dan bisa membuat orang merasa tidak bisa melakukan apapun hanya karena tetesan air turun dari langit luas nan gelap yang menggantung. Hujan mengganggu latihan klub tenis mereka, selalu membuat Tezuka terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan. Yang paling dia benci adalah hujan membawa awan gelap yang menghalangi birunya langit dari pandangannya. Warna biru yang mengingatkannya akan warna mata seseorang…

Sosok seseorang dengan julukan 'Tensai' muncul di benaknya. Bola mata orbnya yang menatap dalam, kulit pucatnya terasa begitu lembut setiap tangan mereka bersentuhan ringan. Senyuman yang tidak pernah tanggal dari bibir tipis itu selalu membuat Tezuka lengah dengan mudahnya.

Tezuka memejamkan mata dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Apa yang barusan dia pikirkan? Dia pasti lelah, kegiatan klub masih menguras energi walau kejuaran nasional sudah berakhir. Dia punya tugas ketua osis sebagai tambahan yang cukup memberatkan. Mungkin sedikit berbaring dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya akan sedikit membantu.

Sebelum dia sempat melakukannya, telepon di atas meja pojok ruangan berdering. Matanya menatap ─sedikit tajam─ pada objek itu.

Bagus. Siapa yang menelepon di saat seperti ini, di tengah hujan?

Tezuka menghela napas sebelum bangkit untuk meraih telepon dan mendekatkannya ke telinga. Suaranya sedingin cuaca di luar sana. "Kediaman Tezuka."

Dia mendengar kekehan pelan dari seberang sana. Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat suara yang sudah familiar mencapai pendengarannya. "Tezuka?"

Speak of the devil… Tezuka menghela napas lagi.

"Ada perlu apa, Fuji?" dia memijit pelipisnya, sedikit nada terganggu. Dalam artian lain.

"Saa… apa aku mengganggu waktumu? Maaf ya," Entah bagaimanaTezuka rasanya bisa membayangkan senyuman Fuji melebar. Dia memegang telepon dengan erat, berjalan ke dekat jendela. Matanya kembali menatap tetesan hujan di luar sana.

Fuji melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Karena orangtua dan kekekmu tidak ada di rumah, aku hanya berpikir mungkin saja kau perlu seseorang untuk diajak ngobrol." Dia memberikan jeda, membayangkan ekspresi seperti apa yang ditunjukkan kaptennya, "…dan mungkin kau merasa kesepian karena hujan di luar sana?"

"Akan kututup teleponnya."

"Aku hanya bercanda."

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengernyit karena nada menggoda yang dia dengar. Fuji selalu melakukan itu. Setelah sedikit kebisuan di antara mereka, Fuji berbicara lebih dulu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Melihat ke luar jendela?"

Tezuka menatap kosong ke arah telepon yang digenggamnya, selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana Fuji selalu tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan dan pikirkan, ada atau tidak adanya dia bersamanya. Tezuka menghela napas saat menemukan jawabannya masih tidak berubah, Fuji selalu tahu apapun karena dia adalah seorang jenius. Tentu saja.

Tezuka menjawab singkat, "Ya."

"Jujur seperti biasanya." Di seberang sana, Fuji tersenyum. Bukan jujur, Tezuka hanya selalu tertangkap basah olehnya. "Jadi, sebenarnya kau merasa kesepian kan?"

"Tidak." Sebuah jawaban kaku dari kapten klub tenis Seigaku.

Tidak ada tanggapan. Tezuka mendengar suara dengungan bercampur dengan suara dari ─mungkin─ adik laki-laki Fuji. Alisnya sedikit terangkat saat telinganya menangkap bunyi pintu yang menutup dengan kasar, dibanting cukup keras.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" Tezuka bisa mendengar dirinya sendiri mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Hmm?" Sedikit suara dengungan masih terdengar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang kali ini kau lakukan sampai membuat Yuuta marah?"

"Oh, jadi kau peduli padaku dan Yuuta?" Fuji berbicara dengan sedikit nada kaget, yang sudah Tezuka tahu benar kalau itu hanya pura-pura. "Manis sekali."

Tezuka menahan diri agar tidak berseru keras di telepon, menyuruh anggota timnya yang satu itu lari mengelilingi lapangan.

Suara lembut Fuji tertawa pelan. "Yuuta bertanya padaku apakah aku punya kaos tambahan untuknya. Miliknya sedang dicuci dan saat aku menawarkan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna pink yang ada gambar beruang lucunya, dia membentakku dan membanting pintu kamar." Fuji menghela napas. "Mungkin dia tidak suka warna pink?"

"Mungkin dia hanya tidak suka dipermainkan olehmu." Tezuka menjawab dengan tetap menjaga nada datarnya. Serius, kaos pink dengan gambar beruang lucu? Tezuka lebih memikirkan bagaimana bisa Fuji memiliki kaos seperti itu.

"Itu milik Eiji, tertinggal saat menginap minggu lalu."

Tezuka menatap teleponnya lagi. Seberapa seringpun, dia tidak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan Fuji yang selalu bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Oh, ya, dan aku tidak mempermainkan Yuuta. Aku hanya mencoba menunjukkan betapa aku menyayanginya."

"Kau harus menemukan cara lain." ' _Sebelum Yuuta serius untuk melarikan diri darimu_.' Tezuka meninggalkan kalimat itu tanpa diucapkan.

"Hmm… akan kupikirkan." kata Fuji dengan penuh pertimbangan.

Hening lagi di antara mereka.

Dan Fuji yang kembali memecah. "Tezuka, apa kau memikirkan seseorang saat menatap hujan?"

Kali ini Tezuka lengah, alisnya terangkat karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari lawan bicaranya. Fuji sepertinya tahu kalau kaptennya tidak begtiu mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Fuji melanjutkan dengan lembut, pelan. "Aku dengar dari Nee-san kalau hujan punya banyak arti di dalamnya, tapi salah satu alasan kenapa orang menatap hujan adalah karena... mereka sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau 'seseorang'" Fuji mengantisipasi dengan nada bicara yang dibuat serius. "Jadi, aku penasaran apakah kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang?"

Tezuka menangkap nada keseriusan Fuji. Sambil memikirkan pertanyaan itu, matanya masih tetap memperhatikan hujan di luar sana.

Perlahan, mata hazelnya melembut.

"...Bagaimana dengamu," Daripada menjawab, Tezuka malah balas bertanya. "apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau 'seseorang'?"

Pemuda di sebrang telepon terdiam, mata azurenya terbuka dan memandang keluar jendela di mana cairan transparan masih berjatuhan, menghantam jalanan dengan suara lembut yang menenangkan. Fuji tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku memikirkan seseorang." Punggungnya bersandar pada bingkai jendela, matanya memperhatikan tetesan hujan di luar. Fuji masih menampakkan senyum di bibirnya sampai suara lembutnya yang tenang terdengar untuk mengirim tiap kata pada seseorang di ujung sana. "Karena itulah aku meneleponmu."

Tezuka menemukan bibirnya membentuk senyuman samar, membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam perkataan Sang Tensai. Untuk beberapa saat dia bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri berkata dalam diam. _'Aku juga.'_

Mereka bicara sampai dua puluh menit selanjutnya sebelum pemuda berkacamata menyadari hujan sudah agak mereda. Dia berjalan menuju jendela, perlahan membuka kunciannya. Beberapa tetes hujan mengenai wajah, mengalir ke bagian leher.

"Hujannya mereda." Fuji berkata dengan nada cerianya yang biasa.

"Aah."

"Tezuka," Fuji memanggil namanya sebelum menyuarakan tujuan. "Mau menemaniku makan es krim?"

"...Kedengarannya bukan ide yang buruk."

Kekehan terdengar di telinga Tezuka. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu di taman."

Tezuka menaruh teleponnya di tempat semula, menutup kembali jendela dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dia tidak lupa untuk membawa payung. Saat keluar dari rumahnya, hujan masih mengguyur, hanya berupa gerimis ringan. Tezuka membuka payungnya dan menyusuri jalan menuju taman.

Tangannya terulur, merasakan tetesan hujan.

Dingin. Pikirnya.

Senyuman samar kembali bermain di bibirnya. Tezuka tetap tidak suka hujan. Hujan mengirimkan sensasi dingin yang lembab. Hujan menghentikan latihan tenis. Hujan membuat orang jatuh sakit dengan mudah. Tezuka tidak suka atmosfer saat hujan dibarengi angin kencang dan gemuruh halilintar.

Dia tidak suka hujan. Tapi kali ini dia akan membuat pengecualian.

Karena dalam dinginnya hujan hari ini, sesuatu di dalam dirinya terasa hangat.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

─ **Omake─**

"Mau coba?"

Duduk berdekatan di kursi taman, Tezuka menatap Fuji di sampingnya dengan ekspresi datar. Mata hazelnya mengamati es krim rasa _green tea_ di tangan fuji sebelum menggeleng ringan. Tezuka sudah punya es krim vanillanya sendiri.

"Yasudah, kalau memang tidak mau." Fuji kembali menjilat es krimnya.

Hujan sudah reda cukup lama dan mereka duduk bersama, menikmati ketenangan suasana sekitar. Tezuka melirik temannya sebelum menyendok es krimnya dengan sendok plastik ke dalam mulut. Rasa vanilla menyentuh lidahnya, meleleh dalam mulut.

"Tawaran kedua." Tezuka mendengar pemuda dengan postur tubuh lebih kecil darinya itu mengeluarkan suara. "Aku ingin kau mencicipi es krim milikku."

"Apa─" Sebelum bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tezuka bisa merasakan sepasang bibir lembut meyelimuti bibirnya sendiri. Tangan Fuji bergerak melalui punggung Tezuka sebelum menemukan tempat yang tepat, menyelusup ke dalam helaian rambutnya. Mereka menghilangkan jarak. Dan tangan Tezuka tanpa sadar ikut bergerak untuk mengunci bagian belakang leher Fuji, menekan dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Pemuda berkacamata menggigit lembut bibir bawah Fuji, meminta ijin. Saat bibir lembut berwarna merah muda itu memberikan celah, Tezuka menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam. Jantung mereka mengetuk rongga dada, suaranya cukup kencang sampai masing-masing dari mereka bisa mendengarnya. Saat lidah Tezuka bergerak di tiap _space_ mulut Fuji, matanya tersentak membuka. Dengan cepat mengakhiri ciuman dan melihat senyum di wajah Fuji melebar.

Tezuka terbodohi.

"...Jadi, apa kau suka es krim milikku?" tanya Fuji dengan polosnya. Bibirnya basah dan sedikit memerah.

"Rasa apa itu?" Tezuka balik bertanya. Mulutnya serasa mulai terbakar karena rasa pedas yang mulai memenuhi mulutnya. Dia menatap tajam pada ek krim rasa ' _green tea_ ' itu. Sekarang Tezuka tahu kalau itu sama sekali tidak mendekati rasa teh hijau. Sial.

Fuji tersenyum sebelum menelan sisa es krimnya. Dia menjawab dengan lembut, "Rasa wasabi."

Harusnya Tezuka sudah tahu.

.

.

 **End Omake**

.

.

Terimakasih sudah mau mambaca, mohon maaf karena kurang greget dibanding versi asli~

.

Salam,

Chiiuu


End file.
